1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo-electric devices and, more particularly, to a high resolution sensor device for storing electromagnetic radiation and for transforming electromagnetic radiation into electrical/video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices exist for storing and transmitting optical information, however many of these devices have serious drawbacks which limit their applications. For example, a vacuumless transmitting device (without a vacuum tube) for low-dynamic television (only a few pictures per second) is not only bulky, but it requires a special tape accumulator and another special device to provide jump-movement. Furthermore, such a device is dynamically inert. To increase the resolution of these existing devices, the width of an intersecting bus-bar must be reduced, which not only introduces considerable technical complications, but also results in a decrease in sensitivity and an increase in the levels of interference and resistance in a simple cell. In solid photo-detectors having a matrix design, where photo-diodes act as photo-receptors, Metal/Dielectric/Semiconductor (MDS) transistors act as switch-keys. These devices are basically solid, photo-electric (electro-magnetic) convertors. Existing telecameras for Optic Memorization Systems (OMS) are based on such devices, but such telecameras generally have low resolution capabilities (.ltoreq.10 mm.sup.-1) and their operating conditions cannot be regulated. A matrix of photo-receptors that is used for holographic OMS are, technically speaking, much more similar to the present invention. A single matrix cell consists of a photo-diode and two MDS transistors. The photo-diodes have a common cathode and their anodes are connected to the MDS transistor sources. To increase sensitivity, a large portion of the single matrix cell's area is occupied by the photo-diode.
Thus, the following contradiction arises: an increase in resolution (i.e. the density of cell locations) results in a decrease in sensitivity, whereas an increase in the number of cells, with the density remaining constant, causes a significant increase in the dimensions of the matrix.